Unexpected
by DramaMama01
Summary: Vampire urges are those little things that are hard to control. Every urge is different for each person. It's difficult to manage, but it's not impossible. They come and go, they can surprise you, or you know they're there. Most of the time, they're unexpected. Etharah/Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Vampire urges are those little things that are hard to control. Every urge is different for each person. It's difficult to manage, but it's not impossible. They come and go, they can surprise you, or you know they're there. Most of the time, they're unexpected. _

* * *

Sarah sat in her room, looking through a couple of magazines that were on her bed. Slowly, she became bored and looked over at her phone. _7:49_.

'_Crap_…' She thought.

Sarah jumped off her bed and grabbed a pair of clothes, and took a quick shower. She slipped on her heels, applied a little bit of makeup, fixed her hair and kissed her mother goodbye.

"Be careful.." Her mother warned.

Sarah nodded and headed out the door. She pulled out her phone and saw a message from Erica.

"_**where r u going?" – Erica (7:50)**_

"_My job, Erica." _

"_**babysittin' the nerds on demand?" – Erica (7:52)**_

"_Yes… have a problem?" _

"_**a little. ur always with them, wen r we gonna have some fun?" – Erica (7:54)**_

"_Erica, you know I have to work. And what is with your grammar? It's horrible.." _

"_**i have to text quickly, i have a friend coming over. ;)" – Erica (7: 56)**_

"_let me guess, it's a new guy from school…." _

"_**nope.. well, i gtg. he's here…" – Erica (7:58) **_

Sarah scoffed and put her phone away just as she made her way onto the Morgan's porch. Fixing her outfit, she brushed off her skirt and then knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened, Sarah looked up into Mrs. Morgan's eyes.

"Hi Sarah…" Greeted Mrs. Morgan.

Sarah nodded and smiled. "Hello."

Mrs. Morgan moved to the side and let her in. "Ethan, Jane! Sarah's here!" Suddenly, after hearing the call, both of the Morgan children dashed down the stairs.

"Ethan, move!" Jane shrieked, shoving her brother out the way and wrapped her arms around Sarah. "Sarah!"

Sarah was surprised at the contact and then chuckled. "Hey Jane." She looked up at Ethan, who blushed.

"Okay, so, Jane's bedtime is nine. Ethan's is ten." Mrs. Morgan informed Sarah, who nodded her head in response.

"Mom!" Ethan exclaimed, 'causing both Sarah and Samantha to chuckle. After about 3 minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan left for their 17 year anniversary. Jane continued to bug Sarah until she agreed to play Dance Dance Revolution with her, cook her dinner then watch Dusk.

Ethan sat on the couch while Sarah came down the stairs and collapsed on the couch. Sighing loudly, Sarah closed her eyes and tried to relax. Hearing the sigh, Ethan looked at Sarah and seemed curious.

"Hey Sarah, you okay?" Ethan asked.

Sarah didn't reply, she just shook her head. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, looking straight into the seer's eyes.

Caught off guard, Ethan sits up straight and moves closer to the sitter. "What's up?"

Sarah sighed again, and sat up straight, never losing eye contact with Ethan. "I'm just tired. I haven't had blood in a while so I'm little weak."

The seer thought for a minute, before he grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. "Woah, Ethan, what are we doing?" She asked. Ethan didn't say a word.

Ethan pulled out a small knife, and then slightly cut his hand.

"Ethan!" Sarah exclaimed as she watched the seer. Again, Ethan didn't reply, he just raised his hand up to the sitter and smiled.

"It's okay.." Ethan nodded, watching how cautious Sarah became as she lowered her lips onto his cut.

Suddenly, as her fangs injected into the wound, Ethan winced. Sarah's eyes closed tightly, pulling Ethan's hand closer to her. The seer slowly became scared, but he let her continue. He trusted her.

Pulling away from his hand, Sarah wiped the tiny drop of blood from her lips and looked down. "Sorry.."

Ethan took out the emergency first-aid kit and put a Band-Aid on the cut, giving a soft laugh. "It's okay Sarah. I don't mind. If you need blood, you can have mine."

"I know," Sarah responded. "But, it's a disgusting urge I can't get rid of."

"It's like I can't help myself whenever I smell it."

Ethan looked up from his wound to the sitter, and slightly smiled. "Sarah, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for things you can't control."

Sarah sighed and walked out of the kitchen then back into the living room, with Ethan following behind her. "Ethan, it's so hard to control this thirst. The urge to just plunge into someone's neck and drink them dry is so.. difficult."

Ethan shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I can't say I know what you're going through. But, there are always ways that you can avoid those urges."

Sarah turned back around and looked at the seer curiously. "How?"

"Well," Ethan said. "You could always occupy yourself with things that interest you."

The sitter just stood there, looking at Ethan as he explained multiple ways for her to ignore her urges.

"Or, you could just give in to some of the urges. Sometimes, when you're so focused on one urge, the other just seems to disappear." Ethan replied, looking back down from the sky to Sarah.

She seemed to be getting closer. "So, if I just focus on one thing, all the others will disappear.. right?"

Ethan nodded, becoming nervous very quickly. "Y-Yeah, s-something like that.."

"It could be any urge, right?"

Ethan nodded again as Sarah grew closer and closer to him. "Y-Yeah…"

"Anything at all…?"

Again, the seer nodded, gulping loudly. Sarah smiled and ran her hands up Ethan's torso, placing them on his shoulders. She slowly pulled herself up towards his face and leaned in.

"Sarah…?" Ethan asked quietly, watching the sitter lean in, her eyes closed.

"Ethan…" Sarah whispered. _SO _not the answer he had expected, but before he knew it, Sarah's lips were attached to his, kissing them passionately. Soon after, both of them are swept off of their feet and fell back onto the couch, Ethan above Sarah.

Ethan broke away and looked down at Sarah, shocked. "Sarah, what are we doing?" He asked.

Sarah slightly giggled, leaning up and placing small, gentle kisses on the seer's neck, 'causing Ethan to groan softly. "What we've always wanted to do.."

"I-I don't know about this.. S-Sarah.." Ethan said, his eyes closed tightly.

Sarah pulled away and looked Ethan right in the eyes. "You told me, that if I wanted to get over the urge of drinking your blood, that I needed to focus on another urge that I want so desperately."

"I think you might be paraphrasing a little." Ethan spoke, 'causing the sitter to growl. "Wait, so I'm one of your urges?"

"You're not just one Ethan, you're all of them. You are my urge." Sarah replied, kissing him roughly, almost like if she didn't kiss him, she'd die.

Ethan slightly gasped inside of his mouth, 'causing them to break apart, and the Sarah to groan. "What do you want from me?" Ethan asked carefully, laying the sitter down on her back, staring into her dark eyes.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Ethan's body, pulling both of them closer together. If that was even possible. With her lips near his ear, she whispered one tiny word that sent shivers up Ethan's back. Something so unexpected. "….You."

* * *

_**Shall I continue? I need to know you guys, I'm really feeling this story! =) **_

_**Oh, and by the way, I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING ABSENT FOR SO LONG. I was grounded for like, 4 months. Don't ask, it's a long-ish story. But, all I'm gonna say, is that I'm back, and I promise never to leave again! **_

_**Disclaimer: DramaMama01 does not own the characters, the name, or anything completely related to My Babysitter's a Vampire. BUT! I do own my idea and my writing, so steal from me… there will be problems. **_

_**-DM**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sarah stood at her locker, grabbing her books when her blonde friend walked up to her. "Um, Sarah?"

Sarah turned her head and looked at Erica. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I tried calling you, like three times last night." Erica replied, slightly annoyed.

"But I thought you were with some guy.." Sarah wondered out loud, raising a brow at the blonde.

"Him?" Erica scoffed. "He was a total buzz-kill. So, I kicked him out. But, that's beside the point. What happened to you last night?"

Sarah sighed. "Nothing really. Just hung out with Ethan and Jane."

Erica laughed. "Yeah right. You and Ethan can't "hang out" without actually _hanging out_."

"Erica, nothing happened between me and Ethan last night." Sarah responded angrily.

'_I think…' _Sarah thought.

Erica placed her hands on her hips then sighed. "Fine, whatever you say. But something _did _happen between you and King of the Nerds." Suddenly, they can hear Ethan, Benny and Rory's voice coming down the hall. "Speak of the devil…"

Sarah turned to face her friend, giving her a glare. Once Ethan and the others approached, Sarah smiled. "Hey Ethan."

"H-Hey Sarah." Ethan greeted her nervously.

"I was thinking we could hang out later, maybe watch a movie at your place." Sarah continued to smile, holding her books to her chest.

"Y-Yeah, s-sure. Sounds fun." Ethan nodded.

A few minutes of Ethan and Sarah staring into each other's eyes, Benny waved his hand in front of Ethan's face, bringing the seer back to reality. "Ethan, quit staring at Sarah."

Erica scoffed and grabbed Sarah's hand, dragging her away. "Woah, Erica!" Sarah exclaimed.

Benny rolled his eyes, as the three guys watching Erica drag Sarah away. "Someone's cranky this morning.."

"So, Ethan, what happened with you and Sarah last night? We texted you like five times." Rory said, putting his phone away in his pocket.

"You know," Ethan shrugged. "Just the usual."

"Did you guys make out?" Benny asked with excitement.

Ethan looked at Benny with wide eyes. "No! Dude, nothing happened with me and Sarah."

'_I think…_' Ethan thought.

Benny smirked at the seer. "E, you have, like a major crush on her, and you're telling me that all you guys did was sit on the couch and watched a movie?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Not that I can remember." Ethan muttered the last part.

"You can't remember what happened last night?" Rory laughed.

Ethan nodded.

"So, you and Sarah could have…" Benny winked and nudged Ethan in the arm. "And you wouldn't remember the best night of your life!"

Benny and Rory laughed liked crazy. Benny held his stomach and Rory fell against the lockers. "Guys!" Ethan exclaimed. "I wouldn't do that too Sarah."

"Y-You're right…" Benny tried so hard to stop laughing. Ethan rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Benny and Rory laughing like idiots.

* * *

_8:23_

Sarah and Ethan sat on the couch, the TV so bright, before Ethan paused the movie and looked at Sarah. "Hey, Sarah..?"

The sitter looked curiously at Ethan. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Ethan asked, titling his head to the side slightly.

"Not much. I remember drinking your blood, but after that, it's all a blur." Sarah responded, shrugging her shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Because I can't remember either." Ethan replied.

Sarah thought for a minute. "Well, there was one part. It's kind of fuzzy, but I sort of remember it."

"What is it?" The seer asked curiously.

Sarah grabbed Ethan's hand, suddenly pulling him into a vision.

_Ethan smiled and hovered over Sarah, her hands running down his bare chest, while his lips gently kissed her neck. Moans escaped her lips as groans escaped Ethan's. _

_For a moment, Ethan broke apart and undid his belt buckle, slipping off his jeans. Sarah slightly giggled as Ethan smiled and came back down, kissing her passionately. _

_The seer gently moves back too Sarah's neck, making her moan again. "Ethan…." Ethan smirked as he heard the sitter moan. His lips continued to travel downwards, towards Sarah's chest. _

Ethan returned to reality and gasped for air. "Um, we didn't…" He looked carefully at Sarah's expression.

"I.. think we did.." Sarah responded, nodding her head.

The seer's eyes went wide for a moment, and then he looked at Sarah. "If we did, then why can't we remember?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that because I'm a vampire, I can't be pregnant."

Ethan gulped at the word 'pregnant'. No way would he be a father at the age of 16. **[1]** First of all, his parents would kill him. Second, Sarah's parents would kill him. And third, then Sarah would kill him.

"Because I'm pretty sure we were too wrapped up to think about using protection." Sarah continued.

He couldn't say anything. Ethan was speechless. Him and Sarah actually did it. They crossed that line in their friendship, and they can't get back over to the other side. "Ethan?" Sarah asked.

"You okay?"

Ethan nodded, taking a big gulp.

"Ethan, don't worry about it. Sex is a normal part of life. I may not remember it well, but I'm sure it wasn't that bad.." Sarah chuckled.

"Yeah, but… _that _is not a normal part of my life." Ethan stated. "Wait, are you saying that I might have been _good_?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen for a drink, Ethan following right behind her in curiosity.

* * *

_**Okay, so Ethan is slowly become curious. And we're slowly figuring it out what happened. There will be more information in later chapters. Don't want to spoil anything, but I'm dragging out the rated M scene. xD **_

_**[1]: I made it too where Ethan's a little bit older. **_

_**So, what'd ya' think? Good? Bad? **_

_**Oh, Vanessa Morgan commented on my story. At least I hope it's her.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I own my idea and my writing. **_

_**-DM : )**_


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, it was Saturday morning. Sarah moaned as she rolled over onto her back, hearing the birds chirping outside. She sighed and sat up in her bed, looking at her phone on the night stand beside her. _4 New Messages_.

Sarah ignored it for the time being and climbed out of bed, passed her vanity with a ghostly figure of herself, and into the bathroom. Grabbing her hair brush, she brushed her hair and slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers.

Walking down stairs, she saw her father and mother in the kitchen. Mrs. Fox was currently making breakfast, while Mr. Fox was reading the newspaper. _White Chapel Daily. _

"Morning." She greeted her parents.

Both smiled and looked at their daughter. "Morning dear." Her mother replied, flipping the last omelet. "Oh, a boy called for you. Ethan, I think it was."

Sarah looked up at her mother. "What did he want?" The sitter became very interested.

"Oh, he wanted to know if you wanted to go to a movie later today." Mrs. Fox smiled widely.

Sarah nodded then sat down at the dining room table beside her father, who put down the newspaper. "So tell me, who is this Ethan?"

"Dad," Sarah rolled her eyes. "He's just a friend from school."

Mr. Fox slightly smirked at his daughter's response.

"Okay, breakfast!" Mrs. Fox exclaimed.

About an hour later, after Sarah finished her breakfast, she dashed upstairs and grabbed her phone, then sat on her bed.

**1 New Message: Erica – Sarah, wake up! **

**1 New Message: Ethan – Good morning Sarah. I tried calling, but your mom said you were still asleep. I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie later tonight. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Benny… who invited Erica. Sorry.. :/ **

**1 New Message: Erica – Seriously Sarah, how hard do you sleep?**

**1 New Message: Erica – Never mind.. talk to you later then. **

Sarah rolled her eyes and deleted most of Erica's texts. She smiled as she read over Ethan's message, a few times…. She couldn't help it. He was so sweet and adorable. Once she stopped re-reading his messages, she hit reply.

_Hey Ethan. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone. I've been really tired this week. Sure, I'd love to come! And don't worry about Benny and Erica, they'll probably get kicked out the first part of the movie. Lol. –Sarah. _

When she finished her text, she hint send and put her phone down, and slipped on a gray shirt, with a pink tank on top. She put on her jeans, and sneakers. Grabbing her iPod, she dashed down the stairs. "I'm out for a run." She exclaimed before walking out the door.

Sarah hit the _Shuffle _button and started her job around the neighborhood when she saw Ethan and Benny walking together. She checked the street before crossing and catching up with them with her normal human speed. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sarah." They greeted her in unison.

Sarah smiled at this. "Where are you guys off too so early in the morning?"

"We're going to the arcade. I just got my allowance." Benny smirked, pulling out a ten from his pocket, which caused Ethan to blush as he looked at Sarah. Just then, Rory flashed beside them with a giant smile on his face.

"I heard arcade and allowance."

All three friends laughed at the blonde's comment, when Sarah waved them off and continued her jog. Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket and she checked it. _Erica_.

"Hey Erica, what's up?" Sarah asked, smiling.

"_What's up? You haven't replied to any of my texts!_" Erica replied.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't answer to grumpy people in the morning. By the way, are you going to the movies with Ethan, Benny and I?" Sarah wondered.

"_Sadly yes. And I'm sorry I'm grumpy, I get like that when it's my time of the month._" Erica responded, sighing.

"Why is it that vampires' can't have children, but still get their monthly visits? I don't get it." Sarah said, slightly confused.

"_I don't know. Why are you so peppy? Aren't you due for your visit?_" Erica asked.

"A little personal, but yeah. Kind of. It's only a few days late. Nothing to worry about." Sarah replied, shrugging her shoulders. Not that Erica would know.

"_Um Sarah, not to alarm you, but that is something. Being a __**few **__days overdue is not good._" Erica stated.

"I'm okay Erica. It's not that big of a deal. Look, I gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye." With that, Sarah hung up. She slightly chuckled.

'_I'm fine. Everything's fine…. I hope.'_ Sarah thought.

* * *

_**Okay, so I hope you guys liked this one. I know it's short, and I'm sorry. I might have another chapter up tonight, seeing that it's Friday and I have until midnight. So, hopefully I'll be able to make up for my absent two days. I had practice on Wednesday, then my performance was on Thursday, sorry guys. **_

_**Oh, and to verify that the VanessaMorganxo here on FF, I tweeted her, just to make sure. I'm waiting for her to reply. Once I get a response, I'll make sure to tell you guys. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I do own my writing and my idea. So, if I read one of your stories, and I recognize my writing, guess who's gonna be in trouble….**_

_**Yeah, that's pretty much it. So far, I'm pulling out the plot line as much as I can. I want this to be a long story. I want y'all to be HOOKED. =) **_

_**-DM**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan and the boys watch as Sarah jogs off before he looked at the two boys and glared. "Thanks for embarrassing me. The arcade, really?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

Benny shrugged, looking over at Rory for support. "Sorry Ethan, I thought we were actually going to the arcade."

"We are." Benny replied.

Ethan sighed and looked down towards the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. He could hear Benny and Rory talking about Space Aliens 3, the brand new video game at the arcade, but he ignored them. Right now, he had other things on his mind. Other things that were more important at the moment. Like, what happened the night with him and Sarah.

He tried so hard to remember, but it was no use. He couldn't remember anything that happened that night.

"E, you okay?" Benny asked him, gently placing a hand on his friends shoulder, causing the seer to slip into a vision.

_Sarah's fingers ran through Ethan's hair, gripping it tightly. This caused Ethan to groan even louder. Hearing his groans, Sarah pulled him back up to her face, forcing his lips onto hers. It was passionate, but so full of lust and want. _

_Ethan smiled into the kiss as he ran his fingers down Sarah's arm, then onto her leg which he wrapped around his waist, causing both of their genders to touch. Sarah broke the kiss and tilted her head back slightly, enjoying the feeling. _

_Sarah's fingers slipped out of Ethan's hair and down to his boxers, when he stopped her. One: Sarah was moving too fast for Ethan to enjoy himself. Two: Was Sarah ready? Most importantly, was Ethan? _

Suddenly, Ethan is pulled back to reality where Benny and Rory are looking curious. "Hey Ethan, what'd you see?" Rory asked, causing Benny to nod. Ethan grabbed both Benny and Rory by their jackets towards a nearby coffee shop.

"So, wait, you remember what happened between you and Sarah the other night?" Benny asked with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Well, I've known only a little bit since Sarah came over yesterday, but what I saw that night was only a small portion. I still don't know what happened entirely." Ethan explained, shrugging slightly.

Benny's smirk faded away as he stared at his friend. "Woah, so you've known for about two days and you never told us?"

"Come on Benny. If I would have told you, would you have told the entire school?" Ethan asked, glaring at Benny, who sat straight up in his seat.

"No! Well.. maybe."

"My point." Ethan said, rolling his eyes.

Benny sighed and smiled. "But dude, you slept with Sarah. You're probably the most luckiest guy in the world!"

"Shh!" Ethan hushed the spell master and glanced around the room. "I don't want the entire world known Benny! What happened between me and Sarah stays strictly between us, got it?"

Both Benny and Rory nodded, when Rory added. "So what was it like? You know, between you and Sarah?" Benny slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand as Ethan glared over at the blonde vampire with a confused and disgusted look.

* * *

_6:45_

Benny, Ethan, Rory and Sarah were waiting outside of the White Chapel Theater, when a certain vampire showed up in her black leather jacket. "Erica, what took you so long?"

"I got… sidetracked." Erica smirked, using her tongue to lick her fangs. Sarah scoffed and walked inside, Erica following behind.

"Well, now you know how it feels to be ignored." Erica continued to smirk, referring to the text messaging fiasco.

Sarah growled. "I didn't feel ignored Erica, I felt irritated."

Ethan and the rest entered the building, when Ethan noticed that Sarah was angrier than usual.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

"No," Sarah sighed. "I've been really moody lately. I'm sorry."

Ethan shrugged. "It's okay."

The group looked up at the board above them, checking the movie selection and the time slots. The two girls wanted to see a romantic comedy, but Benny and Rory wanted to see an sci-fi action movie. Ethan was the deciding vote.

"Um, it doesn't matter to me."

This caused all 4 friends to groan in frustration. Sarah grabbed Erica by the arm and pulled her over towards the ladies restroom. "Erica, I was thinking about what you said."

"What, that human make perfect snacks?" Erica asked curiously.

Sarah shook her head and sighed. "No, about.. my monthly visit." She whispered the last part, glancing around the room.

"Oh, that."

"Yes that." Sarah growled. "Look, I haven't been completely straight with you. The other night when I was babysitting Jane and Ethan, and I think we may have…"

Erica's face went blank, then her eyes went wide and she began to laugh. "You and Ethan? The Nerd of all things Sci-fi?" Erica couldn't help herself, she continued her laughing fit.

"Yes!" Sarah replied with slight annoyance.

"S-S-Sarah…" Erica looked at her friend then laughed harshly again. Taking a deep breath, like she needed it, and looked at her friend with the most serious face she could make. "Did you two at least use protection?"

"No, I don't think the thought ever occurred. Besides, vampires' can't get pregnant right? Especially not by humans'." Sarah responded quietly.

"Um, Sarah, Ethan's not technically a full human. Seer, remember." Erica informed her friend, whose face when into a state of shock. Why did Sarah not remember? Being as Ethan's a seer, he's not fully a human. He is some sort of supernatural.

"Oh crap!" Sarah exclaimed through a whisper. "Do you think I might be…?" Erica nodded at the question, her lips folded against each other.

"Yeah Sarah, I think so. But, come by my house tomorrow with a test, and we'll find out."

Sarah stayed quiet from that moment on as Erica placed a hand on her shoulder. Erica motioned for both her and Sarah to join the boys, who were currently paying for a movie.

"So, which movie are we seeing?" Erica asked curiously as she smirked at Benny.

"A romantic comedy that's full of action." Benny replied. "Blood Petals." Erica smirked as the spell caster's response.

"A vampire movie, nice."

Sarah looked at Ethan, who glanced back at the sitter, but both never spoke. She couldn't be, could she? There was no way that she was, was she?

'_This cannot be happening… can it?_' Sarah thought to herself.

* * *

_**Wow, plot twist there! I hope you guys liked it! I'm getting a lot of "Update please!", and "Wow, so good!". Well, it's along the lines of that, but not specifically THAT. I might write more later, seeing as my train of thought is all over the place, we'll see. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitters a Vampire, but I own my story and my writing. Don't steal from me.. it won't be pretty. **_

_**-DM**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday morning. Sarah awoke, quickly got dressed and dashed out of the house before both of her parents woke up. She made her way towards the nearest pharmacy. A little embarrassed, she picked up a pregnancy test and walked up to the counter. To make things even worse, the cashier was a male.

He chuckled slightly, scanning the item, looking over at Sarah, who was embarrassed beyond the point of return. She thanked him and quickly left for Erica's house. Once there, the sitter knocked harshly on Erica's front door.

Erica opened the door, yawning. "Jeez Sarah, it's 7 o'clock. Why are you up so early?"

"Because, if my parents caught me sneaking out to buy pregnancy test, I'd be dead." Sarah replied harshly, walking into Erica's living room. Erica glared at her friend. "You know what I mean."

"Come on, let's go in the bathroom." Erica said, grabbing Sarah gently and drug her to the nearest bathroom. Once Sarah was in there, Erica closed the door and stood beside it. A few minutes later, Erica wondered what was taking so long.

"Sarah?"

Erica opened the door slightly, seeing Sarah standing at the counter in shock. She opened the door a little more and walked in. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"It's busted. It has to be. There's no way." Sarah replied, ignoring her friend.

"What?" Erica asked, grabbing the test from Sarah, reading the little sign. She looked over at the sitter, who looked back at her.

"This cannot be happening. This is impossible!" Sarah yelled, then Erica quickly hushed her.

"Sarah, my parents are asleep."

"Sorry," Sarah sighed. "But, this is not happening. It can't."

"But it is." Erica said softly.

Sarah sat down and sighed. How could she let this happen? Why can't she remember the entire memory? What would her parents say? What about Ethan? She couldn't believe it herself, but the tests are about 97% accurate. There was only one conclusion…

"I'm pregnant." Sarah said quietly.

* * *

_1:47_

_**1 New Message – Sarah**_

Ethan smiled at the text and picked up the vibrating phone. Once he read the text, his smile started to fade.

_**Hey Ethan. About the other night, there's something we need to talk about. I'll be over in a few minutes. **_

His curiosity got the best of him and he put away his phone when the doorbell rang. Next thing he knows, Sarah's up in his room and she's closing the door. She doesn't look happy.

"Sarah, what's up? I got your text just now." Ethan asks as he watches Sarah sit next to him, looking down at her lap.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Earlier today, I bought a… pregnancy test." The two words caught Ethan off guard, but he let Sarah continue. "I went over to Erica's and well, I did the usual. Ethan…"

He waited. He held his breath. Ethan wondered what was Sarah was about to say. He hoped for the best, that she would tell him that it was just a false alarm, but the look on her face told him otherwise.

"I'm pregnant."

"Phew, I thought you were gonna say.." Ethan said, then his words slowly faded when he actually heard what Sarah said. "Wait, you mean..?"

Slowly, Sarah nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"How can that be? I mean.. vampires can't get… pregnant by a human. It's impossible." Ethan stated, standing up off his bed, staring at Sarah.

"Ethan, you're not all human. Seer, remember?" Sarah stood up as well, her voice getting louder.

"Right. But, still. You're… and we… I'm gonna be…" Ethan ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as ever." Sarah nodded.

Ethan started to laugh as he paced back and forth. "I'm going to be a father. At 16. A father, can you believe that?" He continued his laugh, before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

_5:54_

"Ethan…!"

"Hey, buddy, wake up!"

Ethan heard voices as he slowly awoke from his sleep two 4 friendly faces. "Hey guys.. Oh, I just had a horrible nightmare."

"Let me guess," Benny said. "Sarah was pregnant."

"How did you know?" Ethan asked, looking curiously at his friend.

Benny laughed. "Cause, it wasn't a dream bro. You're gonna be a dad." This caused Ethan to faint once more, but he came back in a matter of seconds.

"N-Not helping Benny…"

Benny shrugged and helped his friend sit up straight. "Sorry dude." Ethan held his head in his hand, moaning slightly.

"So, Sarah told you."

Everyone else nodded, but Erica raised her hand. "Except I knew since this morning." Sarah looked back at Erica, glaring slightly.

"The thing is," Sarah glanced at Ethan, making sure he was okay. "How are we going to tell our parents?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "We tell them when the time is right, I guess. For now, this just stays between us."

Benny nodded, Rory smiled and Erica chuckled.

"Just one question," Came from Rory, which caused everyone to look back at him. "Who's the godparents?"

Sarah looked at Ethan and smiled. "Benny and Erica." Ethan nodded and smiled also. "Yeah."

"Well, that settles it." Benny stated as he stood up from the floor. "Ethan's cooler than me."

Everyone glanced at Benny, some in confusion – well, most in confusion. Erica just rolled her eyes. "How?" Ethan asked with a chuckle.

"You, out of the three of us, got laid first. Got the girl of your dreams, and is now a father at 16." Benny replied, causing Ethan to throw a pillow at him.

"Shut up…" Ethan rolled his eyes and laughed.

The seer looked at Sarah who was laughing because Benny was knocked down by the pillow, and was now being harassed by Erica. When she was done, she looked back at Ethan and smiled, who returned her smile. Maybe there was something good coming out of this. Maybe it won't lead to disaster… Maybe….

'_Maybe.. this won't be so bad.._' Ethan thought.

* * *

_**Okay, that was horrible... I think. I need to know what you guys think, badly! It's like, 8 o'clock here and I'm running out of writer's juice. So, I had to whip something up quick. This is all I got. **_

_**Oh, someone asked for my Twitter. I believe it is - MamaWithDrama. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I do own my own writing and my idea. Trust me, stealing from me would probably be the worst mistake of your life. No, I'm not related to any mobster... I think... **_

_**-DM**_


	6. Chapter 6

It's Monday morning, the start of another week. Now that they've found out about Sarah's unexpected pregnancy, Ethan's been more careful around her than anything. She, herself was surprised about all of this. Not only having a child, but how the child was conceived.

"I can't believe you're going through with this." Erica de-rails Sarah's train of thought. "You know you could have an abortion."

"No!" Sarah exclaimed. "Freaky or not, I'm not killing this thing inside me before it even has a chance of living a life."

"Okay, I know that vampires have like an over-protective side, ten times that of a normal human, but seriously. How are you going to tell your parents?" Erica asked.

"We'll tell them when the time is right. Besides, I'm only.. a few weeks along. It's nothing major." Sarah replied, closing her locker.

"Don't you know that vampire babies grow at a rather fast pace?" Erica looked at her friend with an interested face.

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Erica, you read that out of Dusk. Look, vampire babies are just like normal babies. Except with fangs and the excess amount of blood they need to feed on before coming able to drink by themselves." Sarah explained. "But, my child will be raised properly."

Ethan and Benny made their way over to the girls, Ethan smiling. "Hey Sarah. How are you and the little one?" Ethan smiled as he looked down at Sarah's stomach.

"We're both fine." Sarah responded.

Benny took a deep breath. "I can't believe it. My best friend is gonna be a dad!"

"Shh!" Both Ethan and Sarah shushed Benny, who took a step back in shock. "Sorry.." He muttered in annoyance.

"We don't want the secret to get out, especially here." Sarah stated, whispering around the group.

Ethan nodded. "If they were to find out, trust me, it would be bad."

The bell rings and both girls sigh. "That's us." Sarah sighed, giving a small smile. She stepped forward and gave Ethan a slight kiss, before linking arms with Erica and walked towards class.

Ethan turned around and called out too her. Sarah turned around and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Wha-What was that for?" Ethan asked, blushing like crazy.

Sarah giggled softly and rolled her eyes. "Well, if we're raising this baby together, I think we'd have to be together, right?"

"S-So.. we're dating?" Ethan asked hopeful, his heart rate increasing to a pace highly impossible for a human.

"We'll see how tonight goes." The sitter replied, giving him a wink.

"What's tonight?" The seer wondered.

Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek before speaking. "Our first date. Bye." With that, she left with Erica towards their classroom. Ethan turned around and looked back at Benny.

"Did you hear any of that?" Ethan asked, trying very hard to wipe the smile off his face, but just couldn't.

"Dude, every word! You got a date with Sarah, the mother of your looooove child." Benny winked, causing Ethan to flick him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Shut up." Ethan slightly growled.

Benny winced slightly. "Why does everyone keep beating me?"

'_You have no idea Benny…_' Ethan thought.

"Wait, shouldn't you and Sarah think of names? You can't just keep saying 'child'." Benny asked.

Ethan sighed. "I guess Sarah and I will talk about on Friday, or on our date tonight." Suddenly, the smile comes back onto his face. His phone starts to vibrate and he picks it up, reading the text.

_Unknown – "If you let this child live, you risk the lives of everyone else in White Chapel. Don't let the blood of everyone stain your hands…" _

The seer became curious as he re-read the message, and then handed it over to Benny. "Benny, look at this." Benny took Ethan's phone and read it, his eyes slowly becoming wide as he read the text out loud.

"Who sent this?" Benny asked, looking at his friend.

Ethan shrugged, taking the phone back. "After school, let's try and trace the text." Benny nodded and the both headed off to class.

* * *

_11:37_

In class, Sarah was currently doodling on her extra paper when suddenly she felt her stomach curling and something coming up fast. Without saying anything, she got up and left the room, and then once she was out of sight, she vamped to the ladies room. Erica, who followed her, heard vomiting from one of the stalls.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Erica asked once her friend came out of the stall. "Is it the baby?"

Sarah nodded, wiping something from her mouth in disgust. "There goes my breakfast. Who knew that having a baby would be this disgusting?" Sarah said, dabbing a wet cloth over her mouth.

"I did. Trust me, it gets worse." Erica responded, scoffing slightly.

Sarah's eyes went wide. "Wait, you..?"

"NO!" Erica exclaimed loudly. "My older sister, Kenzie had a baby. She said it hurt like hell giving birth. But, afterwards, they gave her medication."

Sarah looked at her blonde friend for a moment, then into the mirror, a blurry image starring back at her. "I just can't believe this.. I'm having a baby."

Erica smiled. "It happens Sarah. I just thought you and Ethan wouldn't…" She couldn't hold herself from laughing again.

"What's so funny Erica?" Sarah asked, slightly annoyed.

Erica laughed then stopped for a moment. "I just.. I never thought you'd actually waste your first time on him. Ethan, of all people."

Sarah scoffed. "Who said it was my first time?" Erica placed her hands on her hips and glared at the sitter. "Okay, it was. But, what's wrong with giving it too Ethan?"

"It's Ethan. Ethan, geek of the universe Morgan." Erica replied, laughing under her words.

"Is there a problem with the people I have sex with?" Sarah asked, mirroring her friends pose.

"Look, I'm not going to get into your personal business. But, why Ethan? Why is it always Ethan?" Erica asked, curiously.

Sarah sighed. "Because, he's a really sweet guy. He's caring. And I think he'd make a perfect father."

Erica pretended to gag, and then walked out of the ladies room. Sarah stayed with her hands on the counter. She took a deep breath and gulped. Sarah couldn't believe she was doing this. She was going to bring a child into the world. But not just anyone's child… it was Ethan's child.

'_You can do this Sarah… I hope…_' Sarah thought.

* * *

**_Okay, that was.. good. I better hurry and post this. Tell me what you guys think! =)_**

**_Disclaimer: I, DramaMama01, do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or the characters. But, I do own my idea and my writing. Trust me, stealing from me is a bad idea... _**

**_I hope you guys liked it. I'm off too bed. Probably for the next 3 days I won't be able to post, I have state testing until Friday. I'll miss you guys, and I'll post right when I get the chance. _**

**_-DM_**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Ethan was currently in his room with Benny, picking out an outfit for his date with Sarah. "How about this one?" Ethan asked, pulling out a blue checkered shirt.

"What are you two doing, going country line dancing?" Benny laughed after he caught a glance of the shirt, than continued flipping through _Gamers Guide_ _Magazine_. **[1]**

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed. "Not helping."

Benny shrugged and smirked. "Sorry E. I just don't see why you're making such a big deal about this."

"Because," Ethan sighed as he sat on his computer chair and faced Benny. "This is my first date with Sarah; I want it to be perfect."

"Dude, first of all, you sound like a chick." Benny chuckled, which caused Ethan to roll his eyes. "Second, no date is perfect. All you have to do is show Sarah a good time, and by the looks of it, you already did."

Benny's cockiness deserved the pencil that flew towards his head. "Ow!" Benny whined.

Ethan growled at Benny for a moment and then sighed. "Sorry Benny."

"It's okay. Ethan, look, all you need to do is just be yourself." Benny replied smiling.

Ethan laughed slightly. "That might be the first meaningful thing that's come out of your mouth."

"Thanks – Hey!" Benny exclaimed. Afterwards, Ethan continued his search for his outfit. The only thing that was on his mind right now was Sarah. Would she get bored? How their date would go? Would it be a disaster, or would it be a success? Ethan was nervous; more nervous than he's been in a really long time.

* * *

Sarah slipped on her sliver sequence cocktail dress that shaped her sides' just right. She looked in the mirror and saw only a faded figure, but she could see enough. Sarah quickly dashed into the bathroom and applied her makeup and curled the tips of her hair.

She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. "So," She heard a voice and it caused her to jump. "Erica!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You're going out on a date with Ethan?" Erica asked sarcastically.

Sarah nodded. "Yes." She put on her sliver figure eight earrings that had diamonds in the middle. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Erica watched as the sitter walked over to her black heels and shook her head. "No, no, not at all."

The sitter glared at Erica, knowing that the tone in Erica's voice was still in the sarcastic mood. "Yes you are."

The blonde vampire put a hand on her chest in "shock". "Sarah, I'm surprised that you think I'm against you dating the King of the Dorks'. Have some faith in your – yeah, I'm completely against this."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes. "Do I ever criticize your taste in boys?"

Erica nodded. "Yes! Many times!"

"Erica! Okay, maybe I do. But it's only because I care about you. You're my best friend; I only want the best for you. And let's be honest, when it comes to guys, your taste isn't very… how do I put this?" Sarah wondered.

"Tasteful?" Erica smirked.

"Maybe you should find someone who's less, perverted and doesn't always want to stick their hands down your pants. Maybe someone like Benny.." Sarah suggested.

Suddenly, a tingle went down Erica's spine, and her lunch slowly came up. "Ooh, I'm gonna be sick. Are you serious?! Benny! Out of all the people!"

The sitter couldn't help but laugh. "Everyone knows you and Benny have more sexual tension then me and Ethan." Sarah smirked.

"We. Do. Not." Erica protested. "How can you even say that?!"

Sarah continued to laugh. "I'm just saying."

"And _I'm _just saying. There is no way, absolutely _no way _Benny and I have _any _sexual tension." Erica stated and stood from Sarah's bed and stormed out of the door.

"Erica…" Sarah sighed and then looked at her phone. _'Better get going…' _She thought.

* * *

Ethan stood in front of _Le Fleur_ and watched as Sarah approached him. The light made her dress shine bright, which made Ethan's heart race. "H-Hi Sarah.. you look… beautiful." **[2]**

The seer's comment made Sarah blush. "Thank you Ethan. You look pretty dashing yourself." She glanced down at Ethan's outfit. He wore his jean jacket over a long sleeve navy blue shirt, pants and his sneakers. "Sneakers?" Sarah chuckled.

Ethan blushed. "I.. uh, couldn't find anything else." He looked away from the sitter, trying to avoid eye contact. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door in front of him and smiled at Sarah. "Ladies first."

Sarah thanked him and walked in towards the reservation table. "Two please." Ethan said to the man. He smiled and grabbed two menus, but not before winking at Sarah. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Ethan, who started to feel a hint of anger.

"Right this way…" The man said, and led them to their table. Ethan quickly pulled out Sarah's chair and once she sat, he tucked her in.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled, watching Ethan sit in front of her.

Ethan blushed more. "You're welcome."

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence between the two. Sarah, who was studying her menu, glanced up at Ethan once and a while. He caught this and smiled. The sitter couldn't help but return his smile.

"So, um," Ethan said, breaking the silence. "Benny and I were talking about something earlier. Names, for uh… the child."

Sarah bit her bottom lip and put down her menu. "Too be honest, I haven't really thought of anything."

The seer chuckled softly. "Same here."

"Well, that's a lie. When I was little, I actually had two names I loved. If it was a girl, it would be Leslei Marie. If it was a boy, Caleb Lucas." Sarah blushed slightly as she spoke. "You?"

"Actually," Ethan smiled. "I don't really have anything. But, those are really nice names."

Before Sarah could reply, a waiter walked up and smiled. "What can I get you two too drink?" He asked.

"I'll have a sparkling water." Sarah replied, smiling.

"Um, same please." Ethan added.

"No problem." The waiter stared at Sarah and smiled flirtatiously. Ethan glared at the waiter as he left.

"Ethan," Sarah asked. "You okay?"

Ethan looked back at Sarah and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is it because that guy was checking me out? Yes, I saw him." Sarah smiled and giggled softly. "Don't worry Ethan. I'm on a date with you, aren't I?"

This response caused the seer to turn a deep shade of red. He looked down at his menu then glanced up at Sarah. "Do you know what you want to eat?"

Sarah nodded as her reply and folded her menu. The waiter came back with their drinks and smiled. "Do we need a few more minutes?"

Both Sarah and Ethan shook their head. They told the waiter what they wanted, and after a stifling conversation about Benny and Erica, the magical night was slowly coming to an end. Ethan and Sarah walked out of the restaurant, and Sarah shivered as she exhaled. Doing the first thing that came to his mind, Ethan quickly slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Sarah.

"Thanks…." Sarah said softly and looked at Ethan, entranced by his smile.

"N-No problem…" Ethan blushed, putting his hands in his pockets and glanced down at the ground.

Sarah quickly leaned in, tilted Ethan's head up so he was facing her, and kissed him. Ethan, after feeling the sensation, responded and returned the sitter's kiss.

A few minutes, Ethan broke the kiss and gasped for air silently. "Woah…"

Sarah smirked. "Maybe that one you'll remember."

The seer couldn't help but laugh and smile. "Sarah, I was researching the other night, and I set up an appointment with a doctor that Benny's grandmother knows. She specializes with supernatural pregnancies."

Sarah smiled. "When is it?"

"This weekend. My parents are away so I thought it would be best." Ethan explained.

Sarah nodded. "Okay. Thank you. For everything." Sarah kissed his cheek. "I had an amazing time."

Ethan watched as Sarah walked off before he sighed happily and did the first thing that came to his mind, again. He shouted. "Yes!" After that, Ethan walked home with a giant smile on his face.

'_This was amazing….' _Ethan thought.

* * *

**[BONUS]**

As Sarah continued her walk home, she smiled and the moments of the night flashed in her mind. Suddenly, a familiar voice – almost too familiar – was heard behind her.

"Hello Sarah…"

Sarah turned around and glared. "What do _you _want?" She glared.

* * *

_**Sorry about that folks. I was grounded for 2 weeks. I hope that the BONUS was enough to make it up to you. I tried my best to make this for you, and for the Bennica fans out there, you'll have your moment. Oops, spoiler. xP **_

_**[1]: **__Gamers Guide Magazine __**doesn't actually exist. If it does, then I don't own it. **_

_**[2]:**_ _Le Fleur __**doesn't exist either. At least I think it doesn't…**_

_**Basically, I own nothing in this chapter, mentioned in this chapter, or the characters in this chapter. But, I do own my writing and my plot line, so if you don't want Drama with this Mama, I suggest you keep this where it belongs. **_

_**Again, sorry for leaving so unexpectedly. Haha, see what I did there? Haha! Hope you guys enjoyed. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Watching Ethan and Sarah pass by in the hall, Erica scoffed. _'Letting herself get pregnant by that dork….' _She bitterly thought. Making it seem like she was doing something important in her locker, Erica sighed.

"Hello my beautiful." Benny approached Erica with his signature smirk.

Erica scoffed again and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering if I could come over again." Benny replied.

The blonde thought for a moment before nodded. "Fine, but don't tell Ethan or Sarah… or Rory." Erica said, closing her locker and walked off. Benny, being curious, followed her.

"Why not Sarah or Ethan?" He asked.

Erica groaned and stopped to turn and face Benny. "Because… Sarah said something last night and I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on," Benny smirked. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Erica growled, her fangs bared and her eyes glowing yellow. This was a sign that Benny should back away, and that's exactly what he did.

She watched as Benny dashed down the hall and too his class. She could hear Sarah's voice in the back of her head _'__Everyone knows you and Benny have more sexual tension then me and Ethan_.'

'_Sexual tension my ass…'_ Erica thought to herself. To the corner of her eye, Erica saw Sarah and Ethan together at Sarah's locker. "I'll show you Sarah. Benny and I have nothing in common."

* * *

_7:50_

Erica was currently on the couch, flipping through a random magazine, when the doorbell rings. She looks out the window and sees Benny on the front porch. "The doors open!" She exclaims.

When Benny walks in, he catches a glimpse of Erica and suddenly, his heart stops. She's wearing a white tank over her bra, which is clearly black, sweatpants and her slippers. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she had black framed glasses.

She never looked hotter to Benny then she does right now.

"You look…. sexy." Benny whispered.

This caused the vampire to smirk and look up from her magazine at Benny. "My parents aren't home, you don't have to whisper."

Benny chuckled and sat down next to Erica. "So, what did Sarah tell you that you didn't want to talk about?"

"Has that been on your mind all day?" Erica asked, slightly annoyed.

Benny nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

The blonde sighed and put down her magazine. "Sarah told me that we have more…. sexual tension then they do." The words barely made it out of Erica's mouth. She was waiting for the gagging sensation, but it never came.

"So, Sarah thinks that we…." Benny tried hard to contain his laughter.

Sadly, Erica nodded. "But, I told her it's completely impossible."

"Well, it's not _completely _impossible." Benny shrugged, giving Erica smirk. She cracked a smile and grabbed a pillow, raising it over her head and caused Benny to jump off the couch in fear.

He quickly grabbed another pillow from the other couch and raised it above his head. "Don't you dare." He warned.

'Too late…' Erica thought and stood up to attack Benny. Quickly, Benny ran through the hallway and through the kitchen, Erica right behind him. She followed him into her bedroom, but when she looked around, he wasn't there.

Erica looked underneath her bed and then sighed. "Shit…"

Suddenly, the door closed and caused Erica to gasp. Benny was leaning against the wall, smirking with his spell book in hand. "Disappearing spell…" He replied.

"Very funny spell caster…" Erica retorted, crossing her arms and glared at Benny. Slowly, Benny made his way towards Erica, who stepped back as he got closer. Right as Benny was in front of her, Erica tried to take another step back, but she was already pushed up against her closet door.

"No sexual tension, huh?" Benny whispered in the voice that he thought was sexy. To be honest… it was. After hearing Benny, Erica gulped and took a deep breath, like she needed it.

"Benny, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Erica growled, her fangs bared. There was no way she was falling for Benny, not here, not now. But, the sad truth is, she was.

"I swear, if you…" Her threat was cut short when Benny slipped one hand around her neck and pulled her in for a heated, passionate kiss. Erica wanted so bad to pull away and bite into the dork's neck, but then need for Benny's touch was greater.

Her hands were pressed against Benny's chest, and she pushed him down towards her bed. _'Finally…' _Benny thought.

* * *

Sitting in his room, Ethan tried to video call Benny but it just went too voicemail. "Where is he?" Ethan said to himself. Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate across the room. Smiling, Ethan pushed against the desk and his chair rolled across the floor. _**Sarah.**_

"Hello?" Ethan asked as he answered the phone.

"Ethan, Jesse's back."

Ethan dropped his phone, ran to his closet and slipped on his jacket. Grabbing his phone, he dashed down the stairs and out the door before Mrs. Morgan could say a word.

He raced down to Sarah's house and in through the door. Sarah was sitting on the couch with a shocked face. "Sarah, are you okay?" He rushed over to her. "Is the child okay?"

Sarah nodded and grabbed Ethan's hand. "It was Jesse."

"What'd he do?" Ethan asked, looking at Sarah with worried eyes.

"He told me that if the child lives, that the Master will come after him." Sarah replied, taking a deep breath.

"Who's the Master?" Ethan wondered.

Sarah shrugged. "I'm not sure. All Jesse told me was that the Master was capable of destroying the entire town."

"Wait, I know that name.." Ethan exclaimed, and they both dashed upstairs into Ethan's room. The seer quickly turned on his computer and searched. "I think we may have found our Master.."

Sarah read the screen and her eyes went wide. She glanced at Ethan, who looked almost as shocked as she was. She looked back over at the screen and took a deep breath.

'_We can get through this… right?' _Sarah thought.

* * *

_**And that concludes chapter 8 of Unexpected. I hope you enjoyed the Bennica and the suspense. I sure enjoyed writing it. Haha, sorry guys, I'm hyper today. **_

_**Oh, sorry for the cursing in this chapter, I just thought it would be more appropriate for Erica's character.**_

_**Remember, DramaMama01 does not own the characters. But, she does own the story and the plot line, and her writing. I would consider it before you steal her work. **_

_**Hope y'all loved it! **_


	9. Author's Note

_**Okay, I know y'all hate Author's Notes, just as much as I do, but this is important. Anyone who has a Virtual Space can add me on there and get updates and sneak peeks on Unexpected.**_

_**My username is DramaMama01.**_

_**I also post pictures of me and the crazy and wacky adventures I go on. It's half person and half work. Follow me if you're interested. :)**_

_**-DM**_


	10. Chapter 9

In the local school library, Ethan was searching for a few books when Benny found him, a giant smile on his face. "Ethan, you'll never believe it!"

"What?" Ethan asked as he took a book off the shelf and sat down on the nearby table.

"Erica and I… well, we were hanging out at her house, and then we started a pillow fight, and suddenly we found ourselves on her bed." Benny took a short pause and gasped for air. "But, we didn't get close to you and Sarah."

The seers' eyes went wide and he looked at Benny in shock. "You and Erica did what now?"

"Never mind dude." Benny smiled and rolled his eyes. Pulling out a chair, he sat down next to Ethan and glanced at the book that the seer had in his hands. "What's that?"

"Oh, just some research I'm doing.." Ethan replied.

"On the history of White Chapel?" Benny asked, raising a brow at Ethan.

"Yeah, I'm… interested." Ethan took a moment to think before he responded. Benny looked deep into his friend's eyes and made a serious face.

"It's not just research. You're looking it up on purpose."

Ethan sighed and looked down. "Okay, I am. But, you can't tell anyone."

Benny nodded and put a fist to his heart. Ethan took another deep breath and closed his eyes. "Sarah was confronted by Jesse the other night, after our date, and he told her that our child shouldn't be born, or the Master will come after him… or her."

The spellcaster's eyes went wide. "Who's the Master?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Ethan opened his eyes and looked at Benny. "I'm looking through all of the old books about White Chapel. I even looked him up on Wikipedia. Still nothing."

"Maybe there's something on him at the old library. Grandma says they have information about almost everything that happened, even the construction of White Chapel." Benny replied.

"Good thinking Benny." Ethan smiled excitedly and stood up quickly, grabbing his backpack and he looked down at the spellcaster. "Tell Erica to meet us at the old library tonight at seven. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Benny nodded and watched his friend leave. The memories of last night replayed through his mind, before he shrugged them off and made his way to class.

* * *

_Lunch_

"Hey Sarah." Ethan greeted his girlfriend. Oh, how he'd never get tired of saying that.

"Hi Ethan." She smiled up at him. "What's up?"

Ethan sat down in front of her, pulling out his phone. "I was in the library, and I found some old books. Now, Benny made a suggestion about the old library just south of White Chapel. He said they have almost everything recorded."

"Would… the Master be in there?" Sarah wondered.

"Probably, since he was part of the reconstruction." Ethan smiled slightly. "I know a little bit about him, but I need to know _why _he's afraid of our child."

Sarah put a hand on her stomach and returned the seer's smile. "Every time you say our child, I can feel it move."

"You can?" Ethan asked and quickly sat beside Sarah, putting his hand on her stomach. His smile became wide as he looked up from her stomach to her face. "You're right."

"Ugh," Erica scoffed as she sat down in Ethan's previous spot. "Could you two _not _act like love-sick teenagers that have a child on the way?"

"Hi Erica.." Sarah rolled her eyes playfully.

"Did Benny tell you where we're gonna meet at seven?" Ethan asked the blonde.

"Yeah, he did." Erica nodded. Suddenly, Benny sat down next to Erica with an apple in his mouth and gave her a little wink. Erica scoffed once more and looked away.

"What?" Benny asked.

"You're disgusting." Erica replied.

Benny couldn't help but smirk. "You didn't think that the other night when we were in your-" Quickly, Erica covered his mouth with her hand, her eyes wide.

"Shut… up." She warned.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, both her and Ethan watching the scene in front of them.

Erica removed her hand from Benny's mouth and folded it with the other, trying to act like she didn't just cover his mouth and prevent him from saying that they slept together. Which she wasn't doing very well.

"Erica and I slept together." Benny blurted out; causing Ethan to choke on his milk, Sarah started patting his back.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me in the library this morning?" Ethan asked after his throat and mouth was cleared of milk.

Benny nodded and Erica looked at Sarah, who looked shocked; like her cat just died. "Wait, what…?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, can I talk to you over there?" Erica pointed in a random direction and pulled Sarah with her.

"What the hell Erica! You slept with Benny?" Sarah started to laugh.

Now Erica knew how it felt when she teased Sarah about her sleeping with Ethan. It didn't feel very nice.

"Look, we didn't do… _that_, but we got close to it. You were right. Benny and I might have… _some _sexual tension." Erica replied.

"Some? Erica I think you and Benny have more than me and Ethan. You'd never sleep with Benny unless you were forced too. Even then you wouldn't. What were you two thinking?" Sarah asked, letting a small laugh through with her words.

"I don't know! I was chasing him, and then suddenly he closed the door to my room, and then backed me up against my desk and kissed me." Erica exclaimed. "It just… happened."

Sarah smiled and looked up at her friend, who was obviously replaying the moments in her head. "Was it good?"

"What? What do you mean 'Was it good'?" Erica exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Was Benny good?" Sarah laughed, repeating her question.

Erica thought before she nodded slowly, causing Sarah to squeal. "I knew it!" Sarah exclaimed, and drug Erica back to their table. She noticed Ethan's expression, and then looked at Benny, who was daydreaming.

"Uh, guys?" Sarah asked, waving a hand in front of Benny's face. Ethan chuckled softly and nodded.

"Sorry Sarah."

Sarah smiled at the seer then turned her attention back to Benny. "Is he okay?"

"I got his.." Erica smirked and sat back down beside Benny. Opening her hand, she slapped Benny across his cheek, causing him to fall to the ground, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Ow!" He shrieked, rubbing his cheek.

"Hey guys!" Rory flashed besides their table.

"Hey Rory." They all spoke in unison.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" He asked as he took a chair from an empty table and sat down, looking between the girls and the boys.

"We're going to the old library south of here. Wanna come?" Ethan asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, I was gonna do some homework, but lurking around an abandoned library sounds awesome! What time?" Rory asked with a high amount of enthusiasm.

"Seven." Sarah replied.

Rory nodded. "Great. See you guys at seven then." And with that, he dashed off.

"Why are you two friends with him again..?" Erica asked, glancing between Benny and Ethan.

"I don't know." Ethan responded.

Sarah glanced down at Ethan's backpack between his feet, noticing a few books on how to be a father. Others on how to raise a child. She smiled slightly and watched as Benny and Erica got into a heated discussion. Ethan, on the other hand, was laughing and watching.

Ethan looked over at Sarah and smiled, who returned his smile. He reached down and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

'_I'm going to be a father…. at 16. More importantly… with the girl I've always had a crush on. A creature will come after it if it's born, and possibly might kill it. On top of that, what are my parents going to think…?_' Ethan thought.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I've been busy with my new boyfriend and family stuff. But, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Don't worry, we're getting to the mystery about the Master. Just wait until the next chapter, and you will see my precious. *evil laugh***_

_**Anyway - DramaMama01 does not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, the characters or Wikipedia. But, she does own her writing and her plot line. If you steal, you'll find yourself in a whole lot of Drama. lol**_

_**-DM**_


	11. Chapter 10

That night, Sarah walked up onto the Morgan's front porch, dusting off her outfit, and then knocking on the door. Putting on her best smile on, trying to hide her stomach that was slowly starting to show, she waiting for someone to open up the door.

Suddenly as the door opens, Mrs. Morgan smiles and greets her. "Well, hello Sarah. It's not Friday, is it?"

The sitter shook her head. "No Mrs. Morgan, I'm just coming to pick up Ethan."

"Where are you two going?" She asked Sarah, seeming more curious and curious.

Sarah laughed nervously. "We're going to meet up with Benny and Erica…"

"At the park." Ethan added as he came down the stairs, slipping on his denim jacket.

Mrs. Morgan looked at her son and smiled. "At night?"

"It's something for school." Ethan replied before walking out the door. "Bye mom."

"The park?" Sarah laughed as they walked down the path to Sarah's car. Sarah opened the door to the driver's side, and looked over at Ethan, who stood with the passenger's side door open. "It's the best thing I could come up with."

Sarah rolled her eyes at his response and climbed into the car, Ethan doing the same. The sitter started her car and they both made their way towards the old library. "Hey Ethan..?" Sarah asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"When are we going to tell your parents about the baby?"

Ethan thought about the sitter's question for a moment before he replied. "I'm not sure. I'm positive it'll become obvious once you start showing.." The seer tried his best to make a joke, but it failed horribly.

"I'm serious Ethan. This is something we need to think about. How are we going to support it with my babysitting and your allowance?" Sarah asked, motioning with one hand.

"Sarah, we'll find a way. Right now, we should find out how to deal with this Master before anything happens." Ethan replied, pulling out his phone. "The library should be up here on the left."

Sarah nodded and slowed down, and turned off the car. Unbuckling, she climbed out of the car, Ethan following. Erica stood there with her hands crossed over her chest, Benny standing next to her. "Where's Rory?" Ethan asked.

"He's on his way. He said he had to finish all of his veggies before his mother let him leave the table." Benny chuckled softly as both Ethan and Sarah approached them.

"He seriously said that?" Sarah asked, smirking and mimicking Erica's pose.

"That's Rory for you." Benny and Ethan said in unison, before looking at each other with weird expressions.

Sarah and Erica took a glance at the guys and Erica sighed. "Well, blondie better get here soon, I'm getting bored." She groaned, walking around in a small circle.

"Sorry guys." Rory flashed besides Ethan, causing him to give out a girlish shriek. "I had to finish my veggies. But no worry, Mr. Fluffy got his share of vitamins." Rory gave a smirk.

"You fed your food to your dog?" Erica asked, titling her head to the side slightly.

"No, my hamster." Rory replied. "So, what exactly are we doing here?"

Ethan, trying to regain himself from his embarrassing shriek, pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "We need to find any information about the Master. What ties he has to White Chapel, what happened to him, the basics."

All four friends nodded and made their way to the front door of the library. There were boards nailed to the sides, blocking the door, with the wording _STAY OUT_, and others saying _DANGEROUS_. Erica, Sarah and Rory used their vampire strength to pull the boards off and tossing them in a random direction.

Benny reached out to turn the doorknob but it was locked. He pulled out his spellbook and chanted softly. "Reserare ut aperient." The door slowly opened and Ethan was the first one in.

Hearing creaks in every step, Sarah stood close to Ethan. Benny brought out a few flash lights from his satchel. Erica, Rory, Ethan and Sarah grabbed out and quickly turned them on. Suddenly, the door closes behind the group and causes all of them to jump. Sarah grabs Ethan's hand and gives it a slight squeeze. This doesn't go unnoticed by Ethan, who looks over at Sarah and smiles. "It's alright."

The group continues throughout the old library, Erica and Rory going up the stairway, while Benny and the rest start their way through the historical section. Sarah picks out a book and takes it off the shelf. Blowing off the dust, she coughs and opens the book. The sitter reads through it and sighs. "Nothing."

Ethan and Benny search but nothing, until Benny speaks up. "Hey, guys, I think I found something." Hearing this, Erica and Rory walk back downstairs and they all huddle around Benny.

"In the year 1569, during the construction of White Chapel, a young man, named Peter Johnson, rebelled against the creation of this great city. He warned the mayor and many other citizens that building their city over a hell mouth would create massive panic. Little did they know that in 2 months after the creation, numerous attacks by unknown creatures started occurring." Benny read.

"Because of the panic caused by the attacks, the citizens quickly accused the young man of using black magic against his fellow men. There was no evidence of Peter ever using black magic, and three weeks later, the city of White Chapel burned him at the stake."

The spellmaster looked up at his friends with wide eyes. "Maybe he has a grudge." Benny stated, and then he continued reading.

"After his body was burned, his soul was sucked into the hell mouth; he was possessed by many evil and dark spirits and swore to destroy the entire city of White Chapel."

After Benny finished reading, Sarah looked up at Ethan, who looked down at the book. "So, after warning the city of attacks, they accused him of sending the creautures?" Erica asked. "Seems like a pretty stupid reason to get revenge."

"Hey, wait a second.." Rory spoke up. "There's something here." He pointed to a random paragraph in the book.

"It says that Peter once had a fiancé that he was going to marry after the construction, but because the town was so afraid of her being too much alike her husband, they killed her three days before Peter was burned." Rory read aloud.

"Now, that seems like a much better reason." Erica responded.

"But what does he have against our baby?" The sitter wondered out loud, placing a hand on her stomach. "Where does it come in?"

"I'm not sure Sarah," Ethan replied. "but we won't let him get his hands on our child."

Suddenly, a black cloud started to gather in front of the group then spoke with a demonic voice. "Get out! Stay away from things you don't understand!" The entire group screamed and dashed out of the library as quick as they could. Benny was last to run, after he quickly shoved the book in his satchel. He dashed towards the door, before the cloud grabbed him.

"Benny!" Erica shouted, reached back out for him. The spellcaster quickly reached out for the blonde's hand, and once he grabbed it, she pulled him towards her.

"Are you okay Benny?" Erica asked once they were out of the old library. The group watched as the library slowly sank into the ground. Erica looked at Benny, and sighed. "Don't ever scare me like that!"

Sarah, Ethan and Rory looked in confusion as Erica threw her arms around Benny, right as Benny wrapped his around her waist. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Ethan cleared his throat, causing the two to pull apart. "Benny, did you get the book?" He asked.

Benny nodded and pulled the book out of his satchel. "I thought it would come in handy." He gave a little wink.

"Good." Ethan smiled.

Erica watched as Benny put it back into his bag, and watched Ethan and Sarah get back into the car. Rory waved at Benny then flashed off, while the spellcaster felt eyes on him. "Erica, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she looked away. "I'm fine."

"You were pretty scared, weren't you?" Benny asked, giving the blonde a smirk.

"Please." Erica scoffed, folding her arms. "I could have let that thing take you if I wanted."

"No you couldn't. 'Cause you lo-o-ove me." Benny continued to smirk, taking a few steps towards Erica.

"Me, be in love with you? Keep dreaming nerd." Erica laughed and rolled her eyes.

Benny grabbed Erica by her waist and pulled her closer, their bodies ramming into each other. "Then tell me something vampire. If I kiss you right now, tell me that you hate me and give me another sarcastic remark like you always do."

The spellcaster quickly leaned in and kissed Erica, and then pulled away, looking directly into her eyes. The vampire had no words. She was mesmerized, frozen… and more importantly…

'_This can't be happening…. I'm not… but I am. I'm in love…. with Benny._' Erica thought.

* * *

**_Woooo! Erica's got the hots for Benny! I knew all of my Bennica fans would like some moments in this story, since it's basically sent around Etharah. And the plot thickens! We'll slowly find out what the Master (a.k.a Peter Johnson) wants with Ethan and Sarah's baby.._**

**_So, what do you guys think? Is it good? _**

**_In no way does DramaMama01 own My Babysitter's a Vampire or the characters, but she does own the plot line and the writing. _**

**_-DM_**


	12. Chapter 11

**2 Weeks Later**

It's been two weeks, and the gang hasn't found anything on The Master. Ethan's found small hints of why Master is afraid of him and Sarah's unborn child, but not enough to piece together the full puzzle. Also, Sarah's stomach is starting to show, and she's afraid that one Friday if she babysits, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan will find out.

Quite frankly, they're both scared. If they're parents find out, they're both dead. Which will be hard for Sarah, since she's already undead, but Ethan; if his mother found out, her punishment would be severe.

It's Saturday night and Ethan was studying the book that him and his friends found in the old library a few weeks ago. He sighed and closed the cover harshly, and leaned back in his chair, when his computer began to beep.

He hit the _Accept _button and suddenly, Benny's face appeared with a giant smile. "Hey Ethan. Anything?"

Ethan shook his head in frustration. "No. I've studied the book you gave me from front to back, and still nothing."

"Well," Benny's smile dropped when he brought up a piece of paper with an address on it. "I think there's a place we should visit."

Ethan and Benny stood in the middle of the forest, in front of an old cabin with candles lit in the windows. "Are you sure about this Benny?" The seer asked and looked up at Benny.

"The book that I gave you had an address on the back, I checked before I handed it to you. Apparently, this person is an old friend of Peter's and might know a thing or two." Benny replied, bringing out the crumpled piece of paper and nodded his head. "It says we can only ask him three questions. Sort of like a genie."

The seer rolled his eyes at Benny's failed attempt to make a joke, checked his watch, _8:54_, and proceeded to walk inside, cautiously. "Um, hello..?" Ethan asked in the dark. He looked back at Benny, who shrugged in response.

"Who goes there…?" A strange voice asked.

"We have three questions we need to ask you." Ethan replies.

"Alright," The voice responds. "But that does not answer _my _question. Who are you?"

"I am Ethan Morgan, and my friend Benny Weir." The seer states and carefully takes a few more steps.

Slowly, a small figure walked towards the two and pulled back the hood that hid the voice's face. It was a young woman with dark black hair and bright blue eyes. "My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Kauz. But I'm mostly known as the Voice." She introduced herself.

"What have you come to ask me..?" She tilted her head to the side, and then led the two boys into her room full of candles and books.

"We have questions about a man named Peter Johnson." Ethan cautiously followed her, taking a seat slowly on one of the chairs behind him. "And the construction of White Chapel. I presume you know some things about it.." Benny added.

Elizabeth nodded. "I see."

"My girlfriend and I, we're having a child. And somehow Peter, or the Master is what most people know him as, is afraid that if the child is born, his plans will be destroyed." Ethan explained.

"Go on."

"Well, we read that Peter warned that building White Chapel over a hell mouth would be a bad idea, and when strange things started to happen, the townspeople blamed him. They burned him and his fiancé at the stake." Benny stated, glancing at Ethan.

"But other than that, we don't understand why he's doing that.." Ethan said, shrugging.

Elizabeth stood up and walked to the window behind her, grabbing a book, and then sat in front of Ethan and Benny. She slowly opened the book and a faded image appeared above it. "The child your.. girlfriend bares, is a remarkable creature. The child will bare powers of both her mother and her father. I assume you are a Visum, and the child's mother is a Lamia?"

Benny looked over at Ethan. "Visum is vision in Latin, and Lamia is vampire."

Ethan glanced back over at Elizabeth and nodded. "Yes."

"I cannot give away too much, but I can sense that the child's flame is about to become a very violent one." Elizabeth said. "Peter also senses it, because he and the child are of the same power."

"Then why is Peter afraid of my child? Why does he not want the child to be born?" Ethan asked quickly.

"The child possesses powers that are far greater than Peter's."

Benny and Ethan's eyes went wide. "Al-right… then why is he out for White Chapel?"

"There is a secret held deep within White Chapel, and if Peter can find three things that will reveal the secret, he will open the mouth of hell and unleash the one thing that the Gods have kept tucked away for the sake of humanity. A monster, a demon, so full of power that no one can stop him. What Peter does not understand, that once the demon is unleashed, it will kill all in his way, including Peter."

"And my child…?"

"Is the most unexpected thing I've ever seen. The child is a Protector."

"Protector?" Benny and Ethan ask in unison.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth stands up and looks down at the two. "But that is all I can give you. Just please make sure that the child will be able to fulfill its duty and save the town."

In a blink of an eye, Ethan and Benny were standing outside of the house, the candles had been blown out and Ethan checked his watch. _8:56_. Only 2 minutes had passed while they were inside, but it felt like an entire hour.

"So, we understand _what _Peter's after, but _why_?" Benny asked, glancing down at Ethan, who was staring at the house.

"And _how _do he and my child possess the same power..?" Ethan added.

Benny and Ethan thought for a moment before shrugging, and walking off. "You know Benny, that young woman looked familiar." Ethan stated, pulling the book out of Benny's satchel curiously.

"Hey, hey, hey! You cannot go looking in there willy-nilly! I have some really secretive things in there!" Benny exclaimed.

"Benny, I've looked through your satchel before. There's nothing in here that I don't already know.." Suddenly, Ethan felt three small packets in the satchel and pulled them out. "Condoms?"

"Just in case." Benny smirks slightly, and Ethan becomes slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh, Benny…?" Ethan tilted his head to the side.

"No! Not like that Ethan! God, your mind is revolting." Benny cringed in disgust. "No, Erica and I are…"

"ERICA?!" Ethan exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Dude, shut up!" The spell caster slammed a hand over Ethan's mouth quickly.

"Erica and I are… well, we're together. But, we haven't told anyone. And some nights I come over, and things start to heat up, I want to play it safe. I'm not getting anyone pregnant.." Benny smirked slightly.

Ethan rolled his eyes and looked for the book, once he grabbed it, he opened it and found a certain page. "Benny! Look!"

The spell caster looked over his friends shoulder to find a blurred picture of a women, with black hair and blue eyes, being escorted to her trial. "That's…"

"That's Elizabeth. Peter's fiancé." Ethan finished Benny's sentence.

* * *

**_Sorry guys for the long wait, but I've had some serious writer's block and some personal trouble I've had to deal with. I'm sure you guys understand .. about the writer's block, not the whole personal trouble thing... _**

**_Yeah, DramaMama01 does not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, the characters except the ones I've made up, but I do own the story and the plot line. Do not be deceived by the name DramaMama... I have that name for a reason... _**

**_Hope you guys liked it. I also hope I'll be able to give you guys some more later on. _**


End file.
